A Gardevoir's Fate
by OctZ
Summary: After unexpectedly surviving the Grail's destruction, Shirou Emiya finds himself in a world unlike his own. Without the girl he was willing to sacrifice everything for, without an ideal to follow, or any idea how to get home, what should he do now? He can't just sit around and build a new life here while he waits for Rin and Sakura to figure out where he is, can he?


Prologue: Unexpected meetings

The exhausted Gardevoir ran as fast as her legs would allow. The humans that had been hounding her were _absolutely relentless_. She wasn't sure just how long it had been running and avoiding the humans' attempts to catch her but given how much farther into the forest they appear to have moved it must have been for a long while now.

'_Why are they so desperate to catch me?! You would think after so long of me avoiding those stupid balls they keep throwing that they would understand that I have no intention of joining in on those fighting games of theirs!'_

While many pokemon may enjoy fighting and have a natural inclination to set up tournament bracket like fights among themselves even in nature, that is not the case for all pokemon. This Gardevoir being one such example. She has always disliked the idea of unnecessarily fighting her fellow pokemon, even if most don't share the sentiment, and has long resented the trainers that frequently come and capture her fellows to encourage those behaviors.

Suddenly the Gardevoir tripped and fell down the steep embankment that she had been running along. She tumbled down and painfully hit a few trees and bushes along the way, getting a deep gash on the left side of her face near her right eye and a few bumps that would inevitably become bruises. Until she hit a small something that gave out a pained yelp at the bottom and came to a stop. Now more exhausted hurt than before she blearily looked up to see what she had hit.

'_Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me.'_

Starting to curse her luck, she started to try and crawl away from the members of the pack of Mightyenas that were looking at her with a promises of violence, while the other members of the pack were trying to rouse a small unconscious Poochyena that looked like it had been flung into a rock by something bigger than itself hitting it. Before she could get too far one Mightyena lunged at her hoping to get its (not so metaphorical) pound of flesh before the others for injuring the Poochyena. Though that plan had to be put on hold due to the flat side of a black and red sword hitting it in the face and knocking it unconscious.

After a moment of stunned silence, the pack turned its attention to the sudden interloper. At first glance they thought it was a redheaded human with a sword in its right hand. That thought changed after another moment of looking, since as far as they were aware humans should not have small and pointy lengths of metal sticking out of almost all their entire body and shouldn't have one arm that is larger and a different color than the other. The humanoid figure stood there doing nothing while the Mightyenas looked at, until it looked back at the Gardevoir just behind it with an expression that seemed to communicate concern. A younger and more brash member of the pack decided to take advantage of the perceived distraction and lunged at it. The Mightyena barely had enough time to register the sound of metal scraping against metal before it was unconscious. The sight of yet another member of the pack being knocked unconscious inspired the other members to try to work together to bring the figure down. The next few minutes filled the air with the sounds of animals being knocked unconscious with blows from the dull parts of the sword, receiving glancing blows from the sharp parts, and the sound of metal grinding against metal that accompanied every move from the strange individual. Almost 3/4 of the 12 Mightyenas that hadn't run off to safeguard the pack's young laid unconscious before one got a lucky break and managed to land a **Crunch **on its left shoulder, one of the few spots that had fewer or no blades sticking out of it. The Mightyena did its best to further bite down before the figure could knock it out in the hopes that it could be enough of an impediment to give other members of its pack an opening. After the figure knocked it out, one of the last three conscious Mightyenas did a **Bite **on the same shoulder managing to get its teeth down almost to the bone before being knocked out and thrown at the last two conscious pack members. The last to were knocked out while trying to get their unconscious pack member off them.

The Gardevoir stared in stunned silence after watching the strange figure beat a dozen Mightyenas single-handedly, until the figure collapsed less than a yard away from it. Shocked out of her stunned stupor the Gardevoir shakily got up on its feet and hobbled over to it.

'_Oh no! This is definitely not good!'_

She noted that the blades that had been sticking out before seemed to have receded, but not without issue if the puddle of blood forming under it was any indication.

'_This much blood can't be a good thing, and I can't just let something that saved my life die right afterwards! Okay calm down and think. I have two healing moves that I can use. One will leave me unconscious, not ideal, but the other doesn't look like it would be enough to heal this much damage. Damn it. I really hate having to use this move. This thing had better be grateful.'_

Having resolved to do what she needs to for the sake of saving the one that had saved her, she begins to reluctantly use **Healing Wish**. Once she completed the move, she struggled to maintain consciousness just long enough to note the now healed injuries and register what sounded like the yelling of the humans that had been chasing her not long before. Her last conscious thought before succumbing to the cost of **Healing Wish** contained a tone of exasperation and resignation.

'_I hate my luck.'_

* * *

**Hello all, this is my first fanfiction that I have ever decided to show other individuals so please keep any criticisms you may have constructive. This story was brought about by the contest put forth by Alex-kellar on deviantart, and he is a really good artist so I recommend that you look him up if you have the chance. Anyway for the sake of explaining a few things and heading off a few questions before you ask them**

**1\. This is a Heaven's Feel route based Shirou**

**2\. Shirou did not trace Excalibur to destroy the Grail, hence how he survived long enough for the Gardevoir to heal him**

**3\. He has Excalibur Morgan with him.**

**4\. Shirou will not be becoming a Pokemon trainer, in world explanation or not, it wouldn't sit well with him.**

**5\. There will be a lot Original Character involvement in this story.**

**6\. Why the Gardevoir seems to have none of the future sight that it should have will be explained later. As well as a slightly more in depth explanation as to how Shirou will survive the rest of the story despite having Archer's arm still.**

**Alright then, feel free to leave a review, and I hope you all enjoy your day.**


End file.
